Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by kiss of the year
Summary: After stowing away on a merchant ship, Poppy Connors is captured by Davy Jones and is held captive on the Flying Dutchman for five years. When a mysterious stranger appears, will things finally begin to look up for Poppy?
1. Stowaway

**Wasn't Supposed To Happen**

**Summary:** After stowing away on a merchant ship, Poppy Connors is captured by Davy Jones and is held captive on the Flying Dutchman for five years. When a mysterious stranger appears, will things finally begin to look up for Poppy?

**Warnings: **There will be OCs and Will/OC pairing, so if you don't like, then don't read. Also there may be some mistakes with things such as dates and nautical terms. This is unintentional! Finally, this story is mainly set around the time of Dead Man's Chest, there will therefore be spoilers. Anybody who hasn't seen the film yet, I would advise you not to read!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Disney and the Pirates of the Caribbean movies belongs to Disney and all those wonderful people. Nothing belongs to me, except for any OC characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Stowaway**

Poppy Connors glanced around the crowded docks, keeping in the shadows of the cargo being loaded from the merchant vessels. She spotted a boat that had been left unmanned and quickly made her way up the gangplank and onto its decks, before slipping into the hold of the ship. Settling herself down behind kegs of gunpowder, she waited for the ship to begin its journey, away from Port Ava. She immediately felt a weight lifting off her shoulders and let out a sigh of relief. All that was left to do was remain hidden until the boat stopped at its next destination. Poppy had decided that she would get off then, as long as the land was far, far away from her home town.

"If Father could see me now…" She stopped abruptly as footsteps echoed overhead. The crew was on board, and soon she would be well on her way to leaving the damned place.

Poppy shuddered with horror as a particularly large rat scuttled along the wooden planks. Obviously she wasn't the only stowaway on this ship. She sighed again, thinking about what, or who, had led her to lead such rash actions. It had taken a lot before her mother's matchmaking had finally driven her over the edge.

Poppy's mother, Danielle Connors, was a respectable woman, married in her late teens, pregnant with Poppy before she become twenty years of age, a devoted wife and mother. Too devoted it would seem, as she had eventually succeeded in driving away both her husband, exasperated by her attempts of perfection, and now her only daughter, angry and frustrated that she wasexpected to become a mirror image of her mother.

It had begun when she reached her teens. Men of stature and semi-decent background began to visit "unexpectedly", bringing along with them rich, wonderful gifts and mouths overflowing with compliments. For the most part, Poppy found these suitors bearable, and would put up with their frequent visits. However, as she grew older, her mother became more and more frantic about her child's marital status, or lack thereof.

"It's not proper! You should at **_least_** be engaged by now!" She recalled being said after one shouting match between herself and her mother, which had resulted in Poppy storming off into her room and not coming out for three days.

However, despite her daughter's resistance, Poppy's mother still brought along more suitors, each one getting progressively worse. Poppy was surprised that she had managed to retain her mental health throughout this.

The final straw had come just a week before Poppy's decision to leave. Danielle had discovered a particularly vile specimen of a man and had taken the liberty of holding a banquet at their home in his honour. Poppy was sure that her mother had gone insane, as it was very clear exactly how "honourable" this man was. He had spent most of the night ogling Poppy in an incredibly inappropriate manner, making her very uncomfortable and vexed.

After the meal had finished, and the maids were clearing away the plates, the man, Peter, had asked Poppy to walk with him. She had reluctantly complied, due to a sharp poke in the back from her mother, and was led out into the balmy Caribbean night. Poppy had had no idea of where they were heading, and when they finally stopped, she realised that they had travelled farther from the house than she had anticipated.

The reason behind this soon became clear as she was shoved unceremoniously into a wall, and then roughly groped by the poor excuse of a man. At first she was too shocked to react to this, but then quickly regained her senses and had kneedhim sharply between his legs. As he lay groaning on the floor, she had swiftly made her way back to the house, slamming the door behind her and striding through the rooms, to find her mother. Peter had quickly followed and entered the house just as Poppy had begun ranting about his antics.

Unbelievably, he had spun some preposterous yarn which her mother had **_actually_** swallowed, causing Poppy to cry out in anger and let out a string of curses. This in turn led to Poppy being sent to her room and her mother telling her that she would stay in there until she was ready to apologise. Poppy's reply to that had gotten her a sharp slap around the face.

And here she was now, reduced to escaping the port like a rodent, hiding away underneath the deck. She would have laughed if she knew that it wouldn't cause her hiding spot to be found.


	2. Kraken!

**Wasn't Supposed To Happen**

**Summary:** After stowing away on a merchant ship, Poppy Connors is captured by Davy Jones and is held captive on the Flying Dutchman for five years. When a mysterious stranger appears, will things finally begin to look up for Poppy?

**Warnings: **There will be OCs and Will/OC pairing, so if you don't like, then don't read. Also there may be some mistakes with things such as dates and nautical terms. This is unintentional! Finally, this story is mainly set around the time of Dead Man's Chest, there will therefore be spoilers. Anybody who hasn't seen the film yet, I would advise you not to read!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Disney and the Pirates of the Caribbean movies belongs to Disney and all those wonderful people. Nothing belongs to me, except for any OC characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Hopefully my writing skills won't go downhill from hereon and you'll carry on reading- and enjoying- this story.

I would like to know, what does everyone think of the name Poppy?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Kraken!**

The boat had been on the seas now for about eight days and Poppy had managed to stay well concealed. Sometimes she even wondered whether her companions, the rats, had noticed her existence.

At sundown, once she had heard the loud snores of the crew filtering through the floorboards, she would sneak into the galley and take whatever leftovers of foodand drink she could find. Although it had not been what Poppy was used to, she had been able to survive on it so far.

She shook herself out of her reverie and glanced over at her small pile of food, which was beingtainted by the rats' mouths and claws. Beside her lay a fair amount of nuts that had been scattered over the galley floor. She had meticulously picked each one up on the third night. The sole purpose of these was to amuse herself by throwing them at the rats. Well, she had to do something to pass the time, didn't she?

Being alone had given Poppy a lot of time to think, about the incident which had caused her to leave. Deep down, Poppy felt that she may have acted too suddenly in leaving the Port, but she could hardly go and stroll up to the captain and ask for him to turn around, and so was left to wonder how her mother may have reacted to her flight. In fact, she had actually felt a pang of guilt for about two seconds, before frowning at her **_stupid _**conscience. If her mother hadn't been so hell-bent on her getting wed before her twentieth birthday, none of this would have happened.

Poppy stretched her body out and pulled the rough blanket over her to keep warm, whilst chuckling to herself. Somewhere up there was a blanketless crew member.

------------------------------------------------------------

By the tenth day, the novelty of tormenting the rats had begun to wear off and Poppy often wished that something more exciting would happen. She was thoroughly disappointed. She was 16, on her first **_true_** adventure, and felt like tearing her hair out in boredom. All the stories that she had been told by her father had made travelling so much more exciting!

With nothing better to do, Poppy was about to lie down and sleep when she heard footsteps on the stairs leading down into the hold. She froze, silently praying that she couldn't be seen. Unfortunately for Poppy, her prayers were not answered.

"Who goes there!" The footsteps came nearer, "Show yourself!" She gasped in surprise as a large, calloused hand appeared before her and hoisted her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Umm…hello?" She grinned half-heartedly. The large, burly sailor sneered at her in disgust. Poppy didn't blame him really- she hadn't washed since the day they had left Port Ava and even the rats had begun avoiding her.

She was dragged up and up until the bright sunlight hit her eyes and caused her to squint. Maybe it **_had_** been too early to sleep after all, she thought to herself.

"Cap'n, I found 'er down below! A stowaway and a woman at that! Terrible bad luck! What do yer wan' me to do with 'er?" A tall, middle aged man eyed her suspiciously.

"How'd you get on here, girl?" The captain was better spoken than the crew member who was currently holding Poppy captive. "Where did you come from?"

"Port Ava, sir." She decided to hold back on the sarcastic comments, as she wasn't really in a position to be coming out with smart remarks. The man could easily have her thrown overboard or worse.

"What should I do with 'er, Cap'n?"

"Leave her. She's only young; she'll have to work for her passage. We're docking in two days time, lass. You'll be getting off then. Be thankful for it." He stomped off. The man holding Poppy in the air promptly dropped her, as if she was diseased.

"Thank you, **_kind_** sir."

"Watch yer tongue, girl, or I'll make yer sorry you ever sneaked onto this ship." The crew-member pointed over to a mop and bucket of soapy water, "You can swab the deck. Now 'urry up!"

----------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set and Poppy had been scrubbing and washing for hours. Her limbs ached and screamed for rest, but she wasn't allowed a moment's peace. She was sure she had been stuck in the same spot for a long while now, but her observer still wasn't satisfied.

"You missed a spot." Poppy narrowed her eyes and imagined placing the mop somewhere too vile to speak of. She instead made to put the mop head into the water, but missed her target by a fair amount. A sudden jolt sent the bucket of water spilling its contents all over Poppy's feet.

"What the..?" The ship rocked again and Poppy lost her balance, tumbling to the floor.

"Cap'n, what's 'appening?" The crew member called out. He didn't receive a reply, as a large tentacle snaked out of the water and coiled itself around the captain, pulling him screaming back into the depths. Poppy cried in horror as many more of the tentacles appeared

"**_Kraken!_**" The crew raced around the deck, grabbing whatever means of protection they could find, as they fought to fend off the creature whose limbs were flailing about wildly. The sound of gunshots and splintering wood filled the air and Poppy jumped shakily to her feet and crouched behind some barrels.

The crew was fighting a losing battle, as the kraken set about bringing the masts of the ship crashing onto the deck. The tentacles quickly removed many of the crew, until only a few were left fighting for their lives. How much longer could the ship last, she wondered, it was either going to sink or snap in half. The kraken had made a mess of the whole ship and it was now littered with gaping holes and broken timber.

Silence. Poppy peered over the rim of the barrels in surprise. The tentacles had disappeared. She was alive! Her prayers **_had _**been answered after all!

The silence was speedily replaced with the sound of creaking and groaning wood, then an almighty crack as the ship split in two.

Poppy screamed as she was sent tumbling into the cold ocean.


End file.
